life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rachel Amber (Prequel)
Rachel Dawn Amber (nascida em 22 de julho de 1994) é a deuteragonista de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Ela nasceu em Long Beach, Califórnia e eventualmente se mudou para Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Ela estuda na Academia Blackwell e é uma das alunas mais populares e membro do grupo de teatro de lá. Após ter salvo Chloe uma noite, as duas se aproximaram e se tornaram melhores amigas. O relacionamento delas é a trama principal de Before the Storm. Ela e Chloe sonham em deixar Arcadia Bay juntas já que, de acordo com Rachel, não há nada segurando nenhuma das duas lá. Personalidade Como Max Caulfield, Rachel tem um olho para imagens e arte. Considerando sua performance escolar e o esforço colocado em se tornar uma modelo, ela é uma pessoa muito ambiciosa. Ela parece ter uma personalidade atenciosa, assim como é amada por todos próximos a ela. Rachel também parece ser mais feminina e idealista que Chloe, sendo isso refletido em seu amor por maquiagem e aspirações em se tornar uma modelo. Rachel é amigável, extrovertida e boa com pessoas - traços que chamam a atenção de seus colegas e professores, resultando em sua popularidade na escola. Rachel pode ter desordem comportamental, baseado em seu comportamento anormalmente alegre perto de Chloe enquanto caminham pela rua, em contraste com sua fúria violenta direcionada a seu pai durante a cena do jantar e quando ela queima a floresta. Rachel também não parece mostrar muito remorso sobre o incêndio florestal. No entanto, Rachel é também uma pessoa acostumada a conseguir o que quer. Ela é facilmente irritável, especialmente quando as coisas não acontecem da maneira que ela quer (como quando o visor binocular não funcionou), e isso a leva a algumas ações impulsivas e as vezes destrutivas, como roubar vinho e descontar sua raiva em Chloe Price. Ela também é propensa a um comportamento vingativo, mostrado caso Victoria tome seu papel em A Tempestade - Rachel irá drogar o chá de Victoria se Chloe não conseguir convencer esta a desistir do papel. Aparência Quando Chloe primeiro vê Rachel na antiga serraria, ela parece muito diferente de como ela é geralmente; ela usa um rabo de cavalo e uma jaqueta escura com rebites e vários pins nela (a letra "a", uma caveira, e uma bandeira britânica com escritas) por cima de uma camiseta preta com a imagem de uma pessoa tocando guitarra. Ela também usa vários colares: um choker preto com três rebites, um colar verde com um pingente prateado com uma joia vermelha rodeada por um círculo preto, e um longo colar preto que dá várias voltas em seu pescoço e possui a presa de um animal como pingente. Ela usa shorts jeans por cima de leggings pretas rasgadas, luvas sem dedos pretas, e botas pretas. Ela tem um cinto preto com uma fivela prateada que lembra uma mão mostrando o dedo do meio, sobrepondo um outro cinto preto com rebites; ela também tem uma corrente pendurada presa à uma argola em seu shorts. Em sua mão esquerda, Rachel usa uma pulseira preta com uma listra azul no meio, e em sua mão direita ela usa uma pulseira fina preta e sua pulseira clássica (a qual ela havia dado ao Frank quando Chloe e Max o encontram em Life is Strange), uma pulseira de couro trançado marrom com partes em azul prateado. Biografia A seguir o que Chloe Price escreveu sobre Rachel Amber em seu diário: Como descrever Rachel Amber? Eu tô tentando encontrar as palavras certas desde que a gente se conheceu. O doido da Rachel é que eu tinha tudo pra odiar ela com todas as minhas forças. Digo, ela é uma aluna nota 10, amada por todo mundo na escola - alunos e professores inclusive. Ela adora atuar, e até já ouvi dizer que ela faz bicos de modelo. Aposto que recebe todo o apoio do pai promotor e da mãe dona de casa exemplar. Parece a receita perfeita de pessoa insuportável. Mesmo assim, a Rachel consegue fugir totalmente do estereótipo de menina de ouro riquinha. Aliás, ela foge de todos os estereótipos.Ela deve ser a pessoa menos previsível que eu já conheci. E não é só porque, quando eu conheci ela, ela me ajudou a acabar com uns babacas num show de rock. É por causa da energia que ela emite. Tipo, quando você tá com ela, parece que tudo é possível. Caralho, parece que eu tô apaixonada por ela, né? Eu fico torcendo pra ela revelar alguma coisa bizarra sobre ela, tipo uma coleção de selos, ou ser viciada em memes de gatinhos. Algo que deixe ela um pouquinho menos... indescritivelmente foda. Sobre Antes dos eventos do jogo, Rachel nasceu em Califórnia. No seu braço esquerdo, ela possui uma pulseira desde pequena, o qual foi dado por sua mãe biológica, Sera. Rachel possui uma personalidade semelhante a Sera em alguns pontos. Episódio Um - "Despertar" Rachel e Chloe se conhecem na Blackwell no segundo ano de Chloe. Em um clube punk, Rachel intervem para ajudar Chloe, que entrou em uma briga com dois caras mais velhos que Chloe atiçou antes, acidentalmente derrubando sua cerveja. Elas passam o resto do show juntas dançando à musica do Firewalk e saem do show juntas. No dia seguinte, Chloe esbarra em Rachel em seu caminho para a aula de Química. Rachel a leva para o Laboratório de Dramaturgia, aonde Rachel está se preparando para a peça escolar A Tempestade. ''Ela arrasta Chloe para um debate para verem uma questão sobre uma fala da peça com "novos olhos". Pouco depois Rachel se troca, colocando roupas normais, e sugere que elas deveriam matar aula e ir em uma aventura. Elas pulam em um trem, jogam "duas verdades e uma mentira" e compartilham alguns fatos aleatórios sobre si mesmas. Chloe pode decidir se irá dividir fones de ouvido com Rachel para elas ouvirem música juntas ou irá ouvir sozinha. Depois de um tempo, Rachel diz à Chloe para pularem do trem para irem ao parque. Rachel e Chloe jogam um "jogo" aonde elas inventam falas para pessoas no parque de um visor binocular. Um tempo depois, Rachel subitamente sai do "jogo" e decide "encher a cara", apesar de ter sido ela quem sugeriu o jogo em primeiro lugar. Depois de se aproximarem do ferro velho, Rachel parece fora de si. Chloe tem a opção de falar com Rachel ou dar espaço à ela. Se você falar com Rachel, ela ficará brava com Chloe e atirará sua garrafa de vinho em um objeto, parecendo irritada. Se você escolher dá-la espaço, ela também ficará brava e atirará a garrafa de vinho. Rachel então sai do ferro velho, deixando Chloe depois de uma conversa de partir o coração sobre Rachel não conseguir mais ser amiga, ou algo mais, dela (depende da decisão do jogador). Antes do fim do episódio, nós vemos Rachel e Chloe na frente de uma árvore. Rachel conta à Chloe sobre o casal que elas viram no visor binocular, então descobrimos que o pai de Rachel está traindo sua mãe. Então elas se desculpam uma com a outra e Rachel pede o isqueiro de Chloe. Ela coloca fogo em uma foto de quando ela era criança com seu pai. Rachel então joga a foto em chamas em uma lixeira. Ela então, enfurecida, chuta a lixeira, e então grita enquanto o vento assopra as chamas para uma árvore próxima, fazendo-a pegar fogo. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Rachel é primeiro vista no escritório do Diretor Wells com seus pais, Chloe e Joyce. Rachel parece melancólica enquanto ela e Chloe são repreendidas por terem saído da escola no dia anterior. Rachel, infeliz com bronca que o Diretor Wells está dando em Chloe, diz à ele que foi tudo sua ideia e que ela forçou Chloe a fazer aquilo. Todos parecem chocados e o Diretor parece cético quanto a isso. Rachel dá um argumento convincente e usa suas habilidades de atuação para convencer o Diretor. O Diretor Wells à pune removendo-a do cargo de assistente administrativa e de seu papel como Prospera na peça ''A Tempestade, dando-o a Victoria Chase. Se Chloe conseguir convencer o Diretor que foi sua ideia, ele muda de ideia e não remove Rachel do papel. Chloe será expulsa, mas Rachel ficará grata por Chloe tomar a culpa para si. Se Chloe seguir o argumento de Rachel ou falhar em sua argumentação, ela será suspensa e Rachel ainda será removida da peça. Enquanto Rachel e Chloe saem do escritório do Diretor, elas concordam em se encontrar mais tarde no ferro velho. Rachel é depois vista no ferro velho, quando bate no vidro da caminhonete de Chloe para acorda-la. Ela entra na caminhonete e as duas falam sobre o incêndio florestal, sobre David se mudar para a casa de Joyce, e sobre a expulsão/suspensão de Chloe da Blackwell. Rachel confessa à Chloe que ela sente que seu pai tem fingido por tanto tempo que ele "não tem mais uma personalidade". Chloe à reassegura e anima Rachel. As duas continuam sentadas na caminhonete e Rachel apoia sua cabeça no ombro de Chloe. Rachel então sai para ir à peça e deixa à Chloe uma mala de roupas. Rachel é depois vista nos bastidores, no vestiário. Se ela havia sido removida da peça ela estará vestindo apenas uma camisa e jeans ao invés do figurino de Prospera. Se Chloe for gentil com Victória, Rachel drogará o chá desta enquanto ela está distraída e, mais tarde, Victoria irá desmaiar, tendo que sair da peça, e Rachel terá seu papel de volta. Se Chloe escolhe discutir com Victoria, ela sairá da peça e Rachel reassumirá o papel de Prospera. Se Rachel não havia sido removida da peça, Victoria Chase tentará drogar o chá de Rachel, mas Chloe pode avisar ou distrai-la para contar à Rachel. Se Chloe confrontar Victoria, Rachel fingirá acreditar em Victoria até Chloe dar um jeito de fazer Victoria beber o chá. Se Chloe distrair Victoria, ela contará à Rachel em segredo sobre o plano, Rachel não fica chocada, dizendo ser "a coisa menos surpreendente de todas". Rachel e Chloe então arruínam o plano de Victoria trocando as xícaras. Rachel e Chloe saem da tenda e se deparam com a notícia de que um dos membros do elenco, Juliet Watson, está presa no trânsito. Rachel então tenta convencer o Sr Keaton a deixar Chloe assumir para Juliet. Apesar da relutância de Chloe, ela é eventualmente persuadida por Rachel. A próxima cena é a peça e enquanto Rachel e Chloe fazem sua cena juntas, Rachel sai do script e, usando a linguagem de Shakespeare, pede à Chloe para fugir junto com ela. Incentivada pela plateia, Chloe concorda. Rachel e os outros membros do elenco terminam a peça e ao se curvarem ao público, Rachel vê Chloe de pé nos bastidores. Ela arrasta Chloe ao palco para também ser aplaudida. Rachel e Chloe são depois vistas caminhando por uma rua juntas. Rachel está "nos ares" por causa da peça e por quão grata ela está por Chloe ter concordado em fazer parte dela. Rachel fica muito animada quanto a ideia de fugirem juntas, mas Chloe parece cética sobre como o plano funcionaria, comentando sobre seus pais, a falta de transporte, e dinheiro. Rachel dá um jeito de conseguir uma resposta para tudo isso. Ela então pergunta à Chloe "O que eu faço pra te convencer?". Chloe pode escolher receber a pulseira de Rachel, a qual é muito querida à ela, a promessa de fazer uma tatuagem por Chloe, ou um beijo. Caso o beijo for escolhido, há uma série de variáveis que afetam a cena, algumas vindas desde o primeiro episódio, sendo que, dependendo de algumas escolhas, a opção do beijo sequer aparecerá. Pode acontecer o seguinte: Chloe ficará tímida ao pedir o beijo e não consegue sequer dizer algo. No entanto, Rachel entende o que Chloe quer, pega ambas as suas mãos e as duas se beijam. Rachel então perguntará "Foi convincente o bastante?". Dependendo de algumas escolhas anteriores, as duas se beijarão novamente por uma tempo ainda maior. Cinzas começam a cair e Rachel diz ser um sinal e que as duas deveriam ir naquela noite. Rachel e Chloe vão então à casa de Rachel para pegar roupas. Rachel e Chloe tentam subir as escadas escondidas mas são pegas pelo pai de Rachel. Quando o pai de Rachel elogia sua performance, seu humor muda e ela simplesmente responde "valeu". Rachel sobe as escadas para esfriar a cabeça e arrumar suas coisas, deixando Chloe com seus pais. Rachel, Chloe e seus pais se sentam para jantar e os pais de Rachel começam a falar sobre o incêndio florestal e sobre a teoria de que foi um incêndio proposital. Rachel olha com um olhar nervoso para Chloe. O pai de Rachel começa a falar sobre a importância e responsabilidade da família. A raiva de Rachel vai visivelmente aumentando enquanto ele fala. Chloe pode acalmar Rachel ou confrontar o pai de Rachel por seus atos. Seja la qual for a opção escolhida, Rachel perderá a paciência e confrontará seu pai por ser um traidor. Quando Chloe e a mãe de Rachel se juntam à briga, Rachel "explode" e joga uma tigela na mesa, quebrando-a. Ela grita com seu pai para ele dizer à ela a verdade. James conta à ela que a mulher que ele beijou no parque é, na verdade, a mão biológica de Rachel. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" O episódio começa com o pai de Rachel explicando sua antiga vida com Sera. Ele diz que ela precisava sempre "escapar", o que significa que ela injetava algum tipo de droga em si mesma, aparentemente heroína, que a fazia desmaiar/ficar chapada. James explica que a situação chegou ao ponto de Sera começar a levar bandidos e traficantes para dentro de casa, então ele tomou a decisão de fugir com Rachel ainda pequena, para mantê-la "segura". Ele também menciona que o beijo com Sera que Rachel e Chloe viram no parque foi um beijo de despedida, afirmando que Sera queria ver Rachel e havia organizado sua vida, mas devido aos problemas que Sera enfrentava com seu vício em drogas, ele não acreditou que ela não representava mais perigo. Sera também recebeu uma quantia em dinheiro (entre $1000 e $3000 por cheque) uma vez por mês durante 15 anos, com James afirmando que ela preferiu receber dinheiro a ver Rachel por todo este tempo. Mas, mais tarde, Chloe descobre no escritório de James que Sera devolveu todos os cheques que foram enviados à ela. Chloe entra no quarto de Rachel para confortá-la. Ela está muito magoada pela mentira de seu pai e quer desesperadamente conhecer sua mãe biológica, contrariando o desejo de James e conseguindo o apoio de Chloe, que promete fazer o que for possível para que este encontro aconteça. No dia seguinte, Chloe consegue convencer Frank Bowers a entrar em contato com Sera, quem ela viu saindo do trailer dele um dia antes do ocorrido. Eles marcam de se encontrar no ferro-velho e Chloe informa Rachel sobre isso. No ferro-velho, as duas se encontram e Rachel elogia a mudança que Chloe fez no cabelo, e logo depois elas encontram Frank que chegou antes do combinado e com uma surpresa; acompanhado de Damon Merrick. A natureza e o nível de hostilidade deste encontro depende de escolhas anteriores feitas por Chloe no jogo. As coisas começam a sair do controle quando Damon agarra o pulso de Chloe de forma agressiva, e Rachel reage empurrando Damon para longe dela e dizendo de forma ameaçadora para que ele não encoste em Chloe de novo. Frank o acalma e os dois retomam o assunto da conversa, exigindo saber o que Chloe e Rachel querem saber sobre Sera e ordenando que elas parem de fazer perguntas sobre os negócios deles após não obterem resposta. Apesar disso, Rachel ainda quer encontrar sua mãe e exige que os dois digam a ela onde Sera está. Chloe tenta acalmá-la e a chama pelo nome, levando Damon a reconhecer Rachel como a filha do promotor público. Ele aponta uma faca para ela e exige informações sobre o pai de Rachel e Frank tenta acalmá-lo mais uma vez, mas Rachel, em um acesso de raiva, pega um pedaço de madeira do chão e atinge os dois com um único golpe. Uma breve luta entre Rachel e Damon acontece e Rachel acaba levando a pior, sendo esfaqueada no braço. Frank segura Damon e luta com ele, fazendo com que Chloe consiga colocar Rachel na caminhonete e levá-la rapidamente para o hospital. Logo depois, os pais de Rachel chegam no hospital procurando a filha. Após acordar e pedir para James deixá-la conversar com Chloe a sós em seu quarto, ela implora à Chloe para tentar encontrar Sera e dá a ela as informações necessárias para entrar no escritório de seu pai a fim de procurar pistas. Mais tarde, com novas informações, Chloe pode escolher entre revelar a verdade para Rachel, algo que afeta potencialmente a relação de Rachel com James, ou esconder a verdade dizendo simplesmente que não conseguiu encontrar Sera. Em ambos os casos, a passagem de tempo representada pelas cutscenes finais mostram que a amizade das duas permanece forte. Na cena pós-créditos, o celular de Rachel aparece recebendo uma ligação de Chloe (com outras 17 chamadas perdidas), enquanto Rachel está aparentemente sendo fotografada por Mark Jefferson ou Nathan Prescott na Sala Escura. Relacionamentos Família * James Amber - Rachel tem um forte amor por seu pai e confia nele completamente. Quando Rachel testemunha seu pai beijando outra mulher, seu relacionamento é completamente destruído, com Rachel furiosamente dizendo à Chloe que "nunca mais quer ver a porra da cara dele". É claro o quão forte o relacionamento deles era no passado baseado no quão devastada Rachel fica. O pai de Rachel parece se importar profundamente com sua filha, considerando que ele é visto falando com o Diretor Wells e com a polícia, presumidamente sobre o desaparecimento de Rachel. * Rose Amber - Rachel e sua madrasta tem um bom relacionamento, dado o quão chateada ela fica por seu marido estar traindo ela. * Sera Gearhardt - Mãe biológica de Rachel, ela volta a Arcadia Bay para tentar reaver a filha. Em comum acordo, James pagou para ela uma quantia para ficar longe dele e da filha por 15 anos. Rachel poderá encontrar ela no final do jogo, dependerá das escolhas feitas pelo jogador. Amigos * Chloe Price - É claro que Rachel se importa com Chloe, como evidenciado quando ela a protege na Antiga Serraria, assim como quando ela tenta faze-la se abrir mais, particularmente no trem. Rachel parece ser bem atenciosa em relação à Chloe e ouve atentamente quando ela fala sobre seus problemas. Sua briga no ferro velho pode ter sido vista como algo que destruiu seu relacionamento, no entanto, durante a cena final do episódio, Rachel parece admirar a atitude de Chloe e acha ela "foda" por aceitar fugir de Arcadia Bay com ela. (Veja aqui mais informações sobre seu relacionamento.) * Justin Williams - Justin fala brevemente sobre Rachel à Chloe, dizendo que ela ajudou ele em Matemática, mostrando que eles se dão bem. * Alunos e Funcionários da Blackwell - Rachel parece ser amada por quase todos na Blackwell, com o Sr. Keaton, Dana e Hayden todos impressionados com ela. Inimigos * Drew North - Rachel parece ter simpatia por Nathan Prescott e, como resultado, parecia chateada por Drew ter feito bullying com ele. Ela apreciou a decisão de Chloe de enfrentar Drew. Depois que Chloe conta à Rachel sobre o confronto entre Drew e Damon, ela parece ficar mal pelo Drew. Então pode ser assumido que seu relacionamento é agora neutro. * Victoria Chase - Apesar de elas agirem como amigas várias vezes durante o game, Victoria mostra mostra uma antipatia distinta por Rachel, da qual Rachel parece ter conhecimento. É sugerido que Victoria tenha chamado Rachel de "vadia" no quadro do Laboratório de Dramaturgia (Chloe também pode fazer um comentário lá, defendendo Rachel). Ela também tenta descobrir se Rachel está envolvida com drogas através de Chloe, pensando que, se as duas estão envolvidas, Rachel tem que estar usando drogas. Se Victoria tenta drogar Rachel, seu relacionamento fica ainda pior. Romântico * Chloe Price - Há várias indicações de que Rachel também tem sentimentos românticos por Chloe. Dependendo das ações do jogador, ela pode ser encorajada a se abrir em relação aos seus sentimentos por Chloe, se Chloe agir de maneira óbvia sobre seus sentimentos, Rachel constantemente tenta sair com Chloe e ficar com ela. Ela faz vários flertes com Chloe. Você pode levar seu relacionamento ao próximo nível se você escolher beijar Rachel, o que ela aceitará, concordando em sair de Arcadia Bay com ela. (Veja aqui mais informações sobre seu relacionamento.) Frases Marcantes Teorias * Perto do fim do Episódio 1, Rachel grita para o incêndio que ela começou, fazendo o vento misteriosamente aumentar. Isso pode indicar a possibilidade de que ela possa ter uma habilidade anormal, como Max Caulfield no Life is Strange original. O grito de Rachel se parece com uma mistura do som da voz de Rachel com o som de um corvo, podendo indicar que o espírito do corvo está em Rachel e ele faz o vento aumentar e espalhar o fogo. * No final do Episódio 2, na cena do jantar, conforme Rachel vai ficando mais furiosa, as chamas das velas na mesa começam a aumentar, podendo indicar que a suposta habilidade anormal de Rachel possa ser, na verdade, relacionada ao fogo. Essa teoria é reforçada se relacionarmos o sobrenome de Rachel, "Amber", à palavra "ember", de pronúncia quase idêntica, que significa "brasa" em inglês. Outra cena que reforça essa teoria é no sonho de Chloe no Episódio 2, quando ela vê Willian perto de uma fogueira, e ele fala sobre a beleza hipnotizante do fogo, mas que se Chloe não tomasse cuidado, poderia ser queimar. Essa pode ter sido uma analogia à Rachel, principalmente se nos lembrarmos da primeira temporada de Life is Strange, quando Chloe se sente traída ao descobrir que Rachel saía com Frank Bowers e Jefferson. Essa, na verdade, é uma teoria minha (Synysterhawk). Eu a postei em um grupo brasileiro de Life is Strange no Facebook logo após eu terminar de jogar o Episódio 2. Eu até havia pesquisado antes, para ver se mais alguém já havia comentado algo sobre isso, o que não foi o caso. No entanto, desde aquela época, eu descobri mais alguns pontos que contribuem para essa teoria e os acrescentei aqui. * Alguns acreditam que, além de ter poderes de voltar no tempo, como Max, ela também pode ter o poder de ler mentes. Isso seria indicado na cena do trem, aonde podemos ouvir alguns pensamentos interiores de Chloe sobre sair com Rachel, e Rachel faz um expressão que sugere que ela possa ter ouvido esses pensamentos. Isso também explicaria sua vitória fácil em "Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira". * A pulseira azul de Rachel é mostrada e mencionada várias vezes durante o game. Ela pode ser, na verdade, um talismã mágico de proteção de origem Nativo Americana e um presente de sua mãe biológica em seu nascimento. Isso seria uma analogia ao anel de Laura Palmer que à protege no filme Twin Peaks: Os Últimos Dias de Laura Palmer (título original: Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me). Na cena do trem, no Episódio 1, Chloe admira a pulseira de Rachel, que diz a Chloe que a usa desde que era criança, na California. Se Chloe, mais tarde, pedir a Rachel para da-la sua pulseira, Rachel diz: "Eu, literalmente, nunca a tirei. Meu pai me disse que eu já estava usando ela no caminho do hospital pra casa, se você puder acreditar nisso". Na jogo de tabuleiro de Steph Gingrich, nós vemos o boss minotauro Duurgaron, vestido com uma capa preta e uma "Braçadeira de Imunidade ao Fogo" em seu braço direito. Enquanto ele ataca o personagem de Chloe com uma espada, o feiticeiro de Mikey North ataca Duurgaron com um feitiço de fogo para protege-la, mas o feitiço fracassa por causa da braçadeira. No final da cena do Ferro Velho no Episódio 2 da Primeira Temporada de Life is Strange, ocorre um encontro de maneira bem similar. Frank Bowers, Chloe e Max estão posicionados da mesma maneira. Frank veste uma jaqueta de couro preta e a pulseira de Rachel em seu braço direito, ele ameaça Chloe com uma faca. Max tenta atirar em Frank com uma arma, mas nenhuma bala sai. Mais tarde, encontramos Frank novamente, no Episódio 4, na praia. Aqui, onde atirar em Frank é uma saída possível, ele não está mais usando a pulseira. * Há muito menos informações no game sobre o distinto brinco de estilo Nativo Americano de Rachel do que sobre sua pulseira. Pode ser que ele à ligue ao mundo espiritual, permitindo-a aparecer como a corça fantasma para Max na Primeira Temporada. Curiosidades * Entre os eventos de Before the Storm e da Primeira Temporada de Life is Strange, a Blackwell Academy introduz um programa especializado estendido de dois anos para sêniors, o que explica o porquê de Rachel ainda ser uma aluna da Blackwell Academy na primavera de 2013 (de outro modo, ela teria se formado como uma sênior do 12º grau - equivalente ao 3º ano do ensino médio no Brasil - na primavera de 2012). * Rachel é ambidestra, como revelado no jogo de "Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira" no Episódio 1. Enquanto isso é um fato no sentido literal, também pode ser um eufemismo para sua bissexualidade. * Durante o jogo de "Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira" que Rachel e Chloe jogam no trem, ela diz ser Leonina. Seu aniversário ser em 22 de Julho faz dela uma cúspide Câncer-Leão, e não uma Leonina verdadeira, ou talvez Rachel prefira se referir à si mesma como sendo Leonina ao invés de como Canceriana. Isso pode ser um erro do game ou Rachel contou duas mentiras e sequer admitiu. Também há a possibilidade de Rachel simplesmente dizer ser Leonina e esconder o fato de que é uma cúspide Câncer-Leão, ou por alguma razão desconhecida ou por conveniência. * Rachel diz a Chloe que é Leonina. Ser nascida em 22 de Julho de 1994, na California, à faria uma Canceriana de 29 graus, a não ser que ela tenha nascido às 19h ou mais tarde. Como ela orgulhosamente se identifica como uma Leonina, é possível que ela seja uma entusiasta de astrologia e saiba o seu próprio mapa astral. Se esse for o caso, ela teria uma Lua em Aquário e um Ascendente em Capricórnio/Aquário/Peixes/Áries. * Rachel dará sua pulseira a Chloe se o jogador assim escolher, dizendo que o fará apenas porque Chloe significa muito para ela. * A tatuagem de estrela no pulso esquerdo de Rachel em Life is Strange é desenhada por Chloe caso o jogador escolha que ela faça uma tatuagem para convencer Chloe de que ela estava falando sério sobre fugir. * É mostrado que em 22 de Abril de 2013, Rachel morre. No final do terceiro episódio do Before the Storm, há uma cena no qual Chloe tenta ligar para Rachel pela décima oitava vez, enquanto o jogador pode ouvir Nathan ou Mark JeffersonQuem jogou o primeiro Life is Strange, Mark Jefferson diz que Nathan tentou imitar o lado artistico do mesmo, mas sem sucesso. Ele acabou dando uma overdose a Rachel, fazendo que com a mesma viesse a óbito. tirando fotos de Rachel. *O mural de influênciasCréditos a Anna, do grupo Life is Beautiful (Life is Strange) do Facebook que Rachel tem em seu quarto apresenta várias citações de figuras famosas, entre elas **"Nada é impossível, o próprio mundo diz 'Sou possível'!" Audrey Hepburn, Atriz belga e embaixadora da Unicef **"O começo é sempre hoje." Mary Wollstonecraft - Escritora inglesa do século XVIII, assim como filósofa e defensora dos direitos das mulheres. **"Vamos pensar o impensável, vamos fazer o impossível. Vamos nos preparar para lidar com o próprio inefável, e ver se não podemos expressá-los depois." Douglas Adams - Autor de O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias. **"É justo que eu deixe este mundo triste, procurando por sua Utopia justa, algo que talvez não consiga encontrar?" Henry Kendall (poeta) - Parte do trecho retirado do poema "Mountains", sendo o nome da mesma música tocada no quarto episódio de Life is Strange. *Na cena final do último episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, o celular de Rachel aparece tocando ao receber uma ligação de Chloe. O modelo mostrado é o mesmo usado pela protagonista do primeiro jogo, Max Caulfield, porém na cor branca. Galeria Fotos de Família/infância Foto Rachel e James.png|Rachel com 10 anos e seu pai FotoRacheleFamilia.png|Rachel e seus pais, em uma foto de família. FotoRachelFamilia.png|Rachel e seus pais, em Paris, França. Capturas de Tela Chloe e Rachel.jpg Life is Strange Rachel Amber.jpg Life is Strange Before the Storm-3.png Rachel P.png|Rachel distraindo os agressores de Chloe Rachel Trem.jpg Rachel Trem-2.jpg Rachel Punk.jpg|Rachel dançando na Antiga Serraria Rachel Punk-2.jpg|Rachel notando Chloe Rachel Punk-3.jpg|Rachel indo salvar Chloe Rachel Chloe Punk.jpg|Rachel salvando Chloe A tempestade 23.jpg|Rachel (Prospera) e Chloe (Ariel) na peça "A Tempestade". RacheleNathanFotoBTS.png|Rachel e Nathan. Rachel Bebê BTS.jpg|Rachel quando recém-nascida, no colo de James. RacheleChloeCutSceneEP3.png|Rachel e Chloe, após ela assinar na parede do esconderijo no lixão. (cutscene) Notas do Editor Referências en:Rachel Amber (Prequel) ru:Рэйчел Эмбер (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Família Amber Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm